El arbol de arniel
by wolf.villarreal
Summary: la primera era de 4 en equestria deja relatos de legendarios heroes como de antiguas fuentes de poder y esta es una de ellas


El árbol de Arniel

"mirad el apacible árbol de hojas doradas fuente de vida y riqueza espiritual que lo rodea fuente de armonía, fuente de vida inerte pero viviente dios arniel te agradecemos por bendecirnos con tal monumento a tu majestuosa caridad"

(fligis calore sacerdote de la capilla de Arniel )

El árbol de Arniel es uno de los pocos monumentos existentes de la época de los ancestrales que aún sobreviven el paso del tiempo en Equestria.

Siendo la fuente de toda magia existente para los unicornios miles de peregrinos de esta especie viajan kilómetros para agradecerle a Arniel amonis Virtuosa de la amabilidad por darles tal don a los unicornios, todas las esferas ya sean de clases sociales y países viajan a este punto reconocido como la entrada al "valle de Dnaide "

Hogar de los conocidos flutterponys (ponys similares a los pegasos pero con alas de mariposa) los cuales se encargan de cuidar el tan apreciado árbol bajo la protección de la reina Danaus reina de los anteriormente dichos ponys.

La historia de tan majestuoso ejemplar de gran edad se remonta al año 268 de la primera era donde se dice que una caminante humana llamada Arniel amonis huérfana que tuvo que valerse por sí misma a temprana edad encontró la entrada al valle de danaus. Al observar tan bello y pacifico lugar decidió montar hacer su vivienda ahí cercana al lago de las esperanzas bautizado por la monarca danaus en los inicios de su reinado quien dijo a arniel de vivir ahí siempre y cuando no lastimara a ningún morador del valle, acepto finalmente, Arniel al tener el visto bueno construyo un cotage con leña de árbol Manzo (una especie exclusiva de la región del valle), donde ella se dedicó al al quimismo y la restauración por muchos años hasta cumplir 89,ella ayudaba a quien lo necesitara inclusive a los más hostiles que se le presentaran, ella no veía raza, reino, especie o religión todos los que necesitaban de su ayuda la recibirían a cambio de nada. Ella se sentía bien ayudando a todos, algunas de sus acciones fueron alegrar a pequeños de todas las especies que estaban enfermos o huérfanos a los cuales visitaba en determinadas ocasiones para contarles historia y haciendo uno que otro acto de magia de alteración para recrear alguna historia de fantasía, alimentaba y cuidaba animales enfermos o bebes por lo cual se ganó el respeto de todo ser viviente los cuales le servían a ella en caso de que lo necesitara si algún pony u otro ser necesitaba su ayuda y cuando alguien estaba en algún apuro económico ella lo pagaba de su propio bolsillo y no aceptaba ninguna remuneración a cambio por lo cual se le reconoció como "la abuela de todos".

Una de sus acciones más importantes fue durante la guerra de los tartáricos Arniel sola a sus 99 años aun pudiendo caminar sola curo a más de 800 soldados heridos de ambos bandos milthianos y gryphons los cuales a tal colosal acto de amabilidad cesaron el fuego y crearon el concordato de la anciana noble (actual tratado de paz aún vigente entre ambas naciones).

Ahora que se sabe algo de su creadora y sus respectivas acciones el papel del árbol de la armonía es ser la fuente primordial de la magia unicorniana, debido a que antes los unicornios dependían de gemas gigantescas en torres llamadas "pilares de arceus" los cuales gracias a los hechizos de la diosa zacherle dieron este don a los unicornios. Pero lamentablemente esta técnica era solo temporal la gema debía ser cambiada cada 60 años en los cuales accidentes cobraban las vidas de quienes se ofrecían a levantar tan colosal carga a la cima de las torres. Que en algunos casos fallaba y dejaba a los unicornios sin poderes y dejándolos inútiles, se cuenta que en su desesperación la diosa Zacherle decidió buscar ayuda por todos los medios pero nadie podía ayudarla.

Unos ofrecían hacerlo pero el método era peligroso, otros lo hacían pero a un alto costo y otros metían política de por medio pero ninguno le dio la opción de ayudarla ni siquiera su propio pueblo, hasta que un día un guerrero que sobrevivió a la guerra del tártaro hablo a todos sobre el gran gesto de amabilidad de Arniel, las palabras dichas por este guerrero alentaron a buscar a tal virtuosa de la armonía para recompensarla por tal acto, dejando al lado el asunto de la magia unicorniana para después en un intento de aclarar su mente.

En cambio la longeva Arniel a sus 122 años decidió volver a su pequeño cotage en el valle cercano al lago de las esperanzas. Hasta que un día vio que en el lago yacía una pequeña isla la cual no tenía nada de vegetación y en la cual los animales que Vivian ahí se exponían al sol y la lluvia y a otras inclemencias en la dice que ella entonces tomo de sus ingredientes una semilla de árbol Manzo que tenía guardada desde la construcción de la vivienda y fue a plantarlo ahí llegando a la isla por medio de una vieja balsa, al llegar planto la semilla del árbol y como una madre a un pequeño bebe cuido del hasta que creció rápidamente hasta convertirse en un árbol frondoso y bello.

Al fin cuando la diosa Zacherle encontró a la virtuosa alquimista ya a los 125 años de edad la emperatriz se conmovió al saber por todo lo que había pasado y por todas las acciones que había hecho y por primera y única vez es reconocido que la monarca rompió en llanto.

Muchos no sabrían cómo reaccionar a tal acción de un monarca, conociendo que estos se reconocen como personas muy fuertes en cuestiones sentimentales y en caso especial el de una diosa más si esta era la creadora de este mundo y sus especies, pero Arniel eso no le importo y como una tierna madre consoló a la diosa en su pesar hasta que se tranquilizó.

Al secarse las lágrimas la dios zacherle pidió a arniel ayuda a cambio de cualquier cosa;dinero,reinos,inmortalidad pero Arniel solo le respondió

"Para que la magia siga viva en 6 virtudes se tiene que separar y estamos ante una de ellas"

Después señalo el árbol en medio del lago y después de un silencio apacible le hablo por segunda vez a la diosa pero esta vez diciéndole.

"da el don a este ser viviente que aunque nunca se mueva guarda vida en su interior, le he cuidado como una madre a un hijo y sé que él tiene un propósito en específico, así que le pido de la forma más amable querida reina de le el don que ningún objeto sin vida puede mantener es lo único que quiero antes de irme de este mundo ya que estoy muy anciana y no quiero vivir más esta longevidad me ha dado mucho y mis acciones realizadas fueron solo para ayudar a hacer este un mundo mejor para las futuras generaciones, pero es hora de partir, mi tiempo ya debe agotarse y debo partir con mis seres queridos al sovengarde su primer palacio mi reina "

Después de tales palabras la diosa en quedo en silencio para después incorporarse y decirle

" Arniel Armonis…. Virtuosa de la amabilidad, tus acciones han conmovido a muchos y los ha cambiado en su forma de ser, y ahora que me has iluminado acerca del problema que me representa un dilema gigantesco, aceptar tu petición y ante tus ojos he de darle el don a este ser viviente a quien tú la virtuosa de la armonía dadora de la amabilidad has creado de tus propios medios y méritos, me inclino ante ti elemento de la armonía".

Después de inclinarse ante la anciana la diosa apunto su cuerno hacia el árbol y le dio el don de la magia unicorniana .que después de unos momentos lanzo un destello y formo un rayo de luz blanca que se lanzó al cielo y se perdió en el infinito y en medio entre la copa y la parte baja del árbol salió una ave fénix blanca única en su tipo y emprendió el vuelo hasta perderse en el horizonte se dice que cuando el ave se perdió en el horizonte se sintió un sentimiento de paz y armonía tales que ese día en toda equestria no hubo agresiones de nadie por nada.

Al final la diosa Zacherle hablo con la anciana hasta el anochecer y se dice que se quedó con ella en su humilde cotage, a lo que la mañana siguiente la diosa al tratar de despertar a la anciana, se dio cuenta que esta ya había emprendido su ida al sovengarde tal y como lo había dicho, Arniel fue sepultada al pie de su árbol el cual ahora era el portador de la magia y mando a construir una capilla en su honor en la cual se le venera por todos los unicornios que estén dispuestos a verla y pedir algún favor a cambió de un acto de amabilidad sumamente puro.

Uno de los favores cumplidos más conocidos por el arbol de arniel es el del rey valtolo primaio de estalia quien a cambio de mejorar la salud de su hija pago las deudas de todos los habitantes de su país además de que construyo casas para los desamparados y el famoso colegio de todas las razas donde actualmente se enseña restauración y curación mágicas.


End file.
